Tears in the Wind
by Sailor Passion Firehedgehog
Summary: Serena sees something that changes her life forver, so she runways from her problems, away from Darien adn Rini adn the scouts. Will love win or is it losts in the deepest part of the darkiness in Serena sorrow.
1. Tears by Sea

Characters from sailor moon are copyright to there creators and any other characters are copyright to the two writers of this story.

Tears in the Wind

Written By: Sailor Passion and Firehedgehog

# Prolog

The air was heavy with morning mist making things look hazy, there was also the tang of salt in the air for it was beside the sea. Over looking the sea were tall cliffs and from below they looked like jagged knives, one person stood on the sandy beach her feat bare with water washing over them. She wore a simple white dress which swayed gently in a gentle wind her long golden hair swayed like banners in the wind, it was styled into two buns with ponytails flowing from them. Her face was heart shaped and angelic with beautiful sapphier blue eyes, her face that usually held so much joy now held sorrow.

"Why… " she whispered and the air seemed to still, she didn't understand why they would betray her when she had always given them her love. Her eyes closed and crystal like tears flowed down her face, then racking big sobs came and she fell down to her knees the sea water ruining her dress.

"Darian… Rei…. Why," she said and she looked at her locket that contained the silver crystal, as the mist started to fade away the morning light made it seem to glow softly.

She had gone to Darians early to see him before he left for work and she was wearing her new white dress, in her hands was a book she had bought for him with the money she had saved for it. When she had gotten there she had unlocked the door with the key he had given her, seeing the time she knew2 that she would have to wake him up.

Silently she had opened his bedroom door and looked upon the bed and then she had froze, another person slept next to him naked and curled around him. Serena felt her heart freeze recognizing Rei in his arms. Silently she backed out of his apartment and started running, she knew that she had lost the book somewhere but didn't care anymore.

The next thing she knew was that she was at the seaside heartbroken, she didn't know what to do next.

"I'm sorry Rini, I guess you'll never be born," Serena said sadly, silently she pulled Darians promise ring off her finger and threw it far away into the sea.

"What now?" she asked herself.

To be continued

Yeah the prolog is done and up, this part of the story was written by firehedgehog and chapter one is being done by sailor passion. Go to firehedgehogs area on fanfiction.net to read more of her stories.


	2. Tears in the Rain

Disclaimer: We do not own SailorMoon or have anything to do with the show

  
  


_Author's Note!_

Hi there! Sorry it took so long for this chapters to come up! We really like all the reviews we have gotten! Keep them coming!

This Chapter was written by Sailor_Passion! ENJOY!

  
  


TEARS IN THE WIND

CHAPTER ONE: Tears in the Rain 

*******************************************************************************************************

Serena watched the rain drops dance across the taxi's window, leaving their shiny sleek paths.

All that could be heard was her gentle breathing and the rain drops drumming their tune on the taxi's roof. As she stared out the taxi's window at the word around her, her reflection stared back at her with the same sad expression. She watched all the familiar building and places she grew up to love fly by her like she was riding the wind. She felt hot tears roll down her face with the pain of knowing she would be not seeing them again for a very long time.

  
  


"15 minutes, little miss 'till we reach Tokyo Airport", said the old taxi driver. He was bald on top with little tufts of white hair going around his circle shaped head. He had an bushy mustache, along with dark blue-gray eyes with so many wrinkles that look like they could tell you some interesting stories. And when he spoke he sounded like he grew up with out an education along with 3 front teeth that were missing. But all she did was nodded her head in response. She could smell the taxi's pine air fresher and old cigarette smoke in the taxi's seats. The smell made her sick to her stomach, it continued to twist and turn. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

  
  


**_Flashback_**

  
  


"YES! An 97 average! I knew that if I studied harder I could bring my marks up! And the best part in that no one knows! I will surprise them all when I tell the scouts, especially Rei and how she gets on my case, man will I make her eat her words!" said a cheerful Serena, " I will go and drop off that book I bought for Darien and show him first, he will be so proud of me!"

  
  


**_End_ of Flashback**

  
  


But that seem pointless now. She wanted to get away from it all, she thought that she was not strong enough to face them, she wanted to get away from them. Only her parents knew that she got accepted to the school in New York as an exchange student. She had made them promise not to tell anyone where she was because she didn't want to explain anything to anyone, especially the man who broke her heart, Darien. She watched this one couple in the local café, just drowning in one another. Her upset stomach got worse. More tears began to fall down her cheeks, dripping on to her green coat. She began to sob quietly, how could he do that to her? They were suppose to be together forever, the loved each other. And what about Rini? Serena thought about the little pink haired princess, that she had grown to feel a great connection to. 

  
  


" Oh my baby!", she whispered to herself .But before she could think about it more, the taxi stooped at a red light. What horrible timing. Her mouth dropped with pain and anger. There was Darien and Rei sitting at Andrew's arcade in the front window seat. They seem to be in deep conversation about something and both looked pretty upset. But Serena didn't care. She didn't want to even want to see them, let alone together by themselves. Then the image of them bed , ran in her head. Serena threw her head in her hands and more tears fell from her crystal blue, broken hearted eyes. She felt like she was going to be sick, and her heart was sinking in to her chest deeper and deeper. She found it hard to breath.

  
  


" Please hurry to the airport!", she cried out at the taxi driver with such pain and anger that he gave pity on this young girl. He nodded his head at her and soon as the light turned green, he speeded away. Serena sank further into the taxi's seat. It felt old and tired with many cigarette burns in it. She mindlessly played with her finger in one. She then wiped the tears away with her coat sleeve and composed herself and tried to act like nothing had happened. The rain continued to come down harder. She watched people running in to stores to get out of the gloomy weather that seem the have the essence of darkness in the air. 

  
  


"We are here little miss", the man spoke softly trying not to scare the all ready jumpy Serena. Her face was still read and tear stained, and had looked like she was going to break down. She was surprise that he had gotten her there so fast. She was trying to hold back her tears but was seeming to lose the battle.

  
  


"How much do I owe you?", she sniffed while pulling out some cash.

  
  


"It is on the house little miss, looks like you could use a break,", he smiled at her trying to get her to cheer up, She tried smiling back but all she could give was a small grin.

  
  


"Thank you so much sir", she said great fully at the kind old man. She got out of the taxi and got her luggage out of trunk and walked to the airport doors. She waved him goodbye while she walked in.

As she walked in, her back straight, telling herself to be brave over and over and over. She walked over and sat down in a empty row of some pale blue seats by the window. She pulled a picture out of her pocket. It was wrinkled and one corner was dogged eared. It was a picture of her and Darien. 

  
  


"Who am I kidding? I will always love you, Darien, forever no matter what but I know if I stay the pain will be too much, so that is why I have to leave", she cried more tears as they ran down her face and hit her picture. 

  
  


"I love you SO MUCH, What am I going to do? No matter what I will but it will always hurt inside." She just sat there crying but then folded the picture back up and placed it into her pocket once more. She stared out the window at the sunset because the rain had stopped mysteriously. All this memories flooded back to her. Like when her and Darien kissed so sweet and passionately at the lake. Heart sank more and more.

  
  


"No wonder he chose Rei over me! I am such a cry baby!", Serena with such pain and disappoint in herself. Heart was telling her that it was not her fault but her mind was blaming herself.

  
  


"Flight 2-27, for New York now boarding;" a cold un-emotional voice said over the p.a system. She got up out of her seat and dropped her luggage at the baggage drop off. She tried to walk with dignity and pride, but seem to have her head in the clouds. As she walked up to the gate to get on the plane and gave her ticket to the woman standing there taking tickets.

  
  


"Ticket please!", a perky cheerful voice said. She was tall with short brown hair and green eyes. "Wow I wish when I was seventeen I could have gone to New York!". She gave Serena a great big smile but Serena walked away with-out saying anything. She knew it was rude but she was not in the mood for perky people, not now anyway.

As she entered the plane, she said as she wiped away her last tear away, 

  
  


"A new beginning, a new future, but I will never forget my friends or my love"

  
  
  
  
  
  


*************************************

.................... To be continued 


	3. Tears in the Sky

Disclaimer: We do not own SailorMoon or have anything to do with the show   


_Author's Note!_

Hi there! Sorry it took so long for this chapters to come up! We really like all the reviews we have gotten! Keep them coming! 

This Chapter was written by FireHedgehog! ENJOY!   


TEARS IN THE WIND 

CHAPTER TWO: Tears in the Sky 

****************************************************************************************************** 

Serena sat back in her padded chair and looked out the plane's window. She watched the falling rain hit the sleek glass. She could see the dark sky, she wondered if it was safe to rige in this weather. She sighed ignoring the urge to bang her head against the window, life wasn't being fair to her and her memories won't leave her alone. 

"Passengers, please fasten your seat belts as we take off, the assistants will be around to help those who ask", a female high voice pitched voice announced, Serena winced at the sound of her. She fasten her seat belt and prepare herself to say goodbye to her life. She closed her eyes, relaxing as the plane's engines rumbled to life, she felt the plane moving slowly. Opening her eyes she looked out her window again, her fingers touching the as the world around her moved by, she could feel the cold glass under her tips and then she looked away not wanting to see more. 

"Goodbye Japan, maybe one day I will return but that won't be for a long time", Serena whispered sadly, finally when she was allowed to remove her seat beat she did. She closed her eyes again, feeling her heart ache, it was trying to think about him again, she pushed his image out of her mind. Her breathing deepen and then she fell a sleep.   


**Dreaming**   


Serena found herself in a green meadow by a hillside. Everything smelled like wild flowers and the sun was beating it's golden rays on her. 

"MAMA!", a voice called, as Serena spun around and laughed as she saw the sweet bratty Rini. The pinked haired girl was twenty feet away, smiling at her and waving. Serena waved back and started running to her daughter. 

"Rini!", she called out to her happily, Rini giggled as quickly ran to the hillside and stood there waiting for Serena. Sudden Serena stopped in shock, every time she ran towards Rini, the ground Rini was standing on would quickly get further and further away. 

"RINI", Serena yelled at the pink haired child, she feel to her knees, reaching to touch her. Rini looked at Serena and cried out. 

"MAMA", she called out to the golden hair girl. Rini also reached out to touch Serena. Serena's tears stained her pale face. 

"NOOOOO!", Serena screamed when Rini was to far away to, see. She began to cry and reach for the spot where Rini had been before. 

**   


Serena woke up with a gasp and she began to cry into her hands, how she would miss the little princess, her daughter from the future. 

"Rini", she whispered sadly still holding her face into her hands, it was then when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. The image of Darien popped in to her head, she quickly whipped around to find it was not him. It was a boy, passing her a hanky, saying thank you as she took it. She wiped her face where her tears had burned her face. 

"Thank you again", she said passing back to the boy, she studied the owner of the cloth. 

It was a boy of seventeen years, the same age as herself, he had short blond hair with think bangs falling over his light blue eyes with a dark blue outline. He wore a tight t-shirt showing off the contours of his muscular chest, tight blue jeans and sift gray sneakers. 

"You are welcome, I can't stand a beautiful girl crying", he said smiling showing off his perfectly white teeth, with that he sat down to the empty seat next to her. 

"I probably look all red and puffy", Serena said feeling embarrassed at the boy had seen her crying, she looked at her lap not trusting herself to look at anyone. It was then that she felt touch her again on her chin this time. She felt her face being lifted up, surprised she found herself looking into his concerned blue eyes. 

"Hey don't be so down on yourself, you would look better if you were happy though", he smiled at her again, Serena found her face smiling back at him, and for a moment she had the feeling of friendliness and she could trust him. 

"Thanks",she whispered, she smiled back at him. She blushed a bit. He took his hand away from her chin but she didn't look down again. 

"My name is Serena Lunar, what's your name?"she asked he shyly, talking to him slowly pushed her memories away. 

"My name is Brad Winters, I am going home to New York after visiting my uncle who owns a huge in Japan", he smiled at her again. Serena explain that her father had taught her English growing up and so she was decided that she would join a exchange program in the United States and that is where she was going now. 

"That so cool Serena, I have always thought of doing that myself, so who are you staying with while you are there?, he asked her, Serena not remembering, reached in to her purse and pulled out a folded letter and she quickly read it. 

"An Eric and Denise Brownstone, they are suppose to meet me at the airport when we land", Serena said and he nodded. They started talking about their favorite thing in the world like, food, tv shows, super heroes and other things. Finally it grew late and their conversation stopped, and exhaustion took over Serena as she fell a sleep again. 

"Serena wake up, we have landed", a voice called to her and she felt someone shaking her so gentling. With her eyes shut she mumbled Darien's name. But when she opened her eyes she remembered where she was and she remembered Brad. 

"What is it?", she asked groggily still half a sleep, with her hands she rubbed her eyes trying to make them stop feeling so heavy. 

"We just landed Serena, we have to get off the plane now", he said and he helped her up, they quickly exited the plane. Serena grabbed her coat before leaving. 

Finally she manage to get though the check out and grabbed her bags off the luggage belt. She started looking for the family who was taking like heart broken girl in. As she walked around she notice how busy New York was, cause it this was an airport and it was nearly bursting with people, image what the city must be like. Finally she spotted a couple holding up a sign with her name on it, of course it was in the English language. 

Carefully she threaded in and out of the crowd until she stood before them, she bowed slightly being respectable to the man and woman in front of her. She then spoke to the smiling couple. 

"I am Serena Lunar, thank you for taking me in", she said in her best English, they continued to smile at her. 

"It is our pleasure Serena, we enjoy having a teenager in our house. Any ways not the only we are picking up today, one our neighbors too!', Mr. Brownstone said. 

"Eric, isn't she so beautiful? I have to say Serena you are one of the loveliest girls I have ever seen. We are so lucky having you stay at our place. And you are so polite!", Mrs. Brownstone giggled. Serena blushed and smiled at the woman in front of her. Serena then thought about the other person they were driving too. 

"Who is the other person?, she asked politely, then a voice behind her made her turn around. 

"That's me Serena, I am going to be your neighbor", the voice said and Serena smiled at her neighbor, thinking this wasn't going to be so bad. 

"Oh Brad!", she said smiling, and at the same time the 2 teens laughed together.   


*************************************************************************** 

To be contuined....... 


	4. Tears in the City

Disclaimer: We do not own SailorMoon or have anything to do with the show

  
  


_Author's Note!_

Hi there! Sorry it took so long for this chapters to come up! We really like all the reviews we have gotten! Keep them coming!

This Chapter was written by Sailor_Passion and Firehedgehog! ENJOY!

  
  


TEARS IN THE WIND

CHAPTER TWO: Tears in the City 

******************************************************************************************************

Serena walked down a busy crowded street sidewalk, she had just gotten off from the diner she was now working at. As the October wind blew, a dense fog from the nearby harbor crept everywhere around the city. She was exhausted from a 10 hour shift, all she wanted to was sleep or maybe a warm cup of hot chocolate, oh how good that idea sound to Serena. She could just see the warm liquid, with the bold flavors of creamy chocolate and smooth melted marshmallows dance across her taste buds and slip down her throat into her waiting belly. She would curl up to a good book and relax before taking a hot bath while savoring the drink.

She shivered as the fall winds blew against her skin, sending a discarded newspaper to her feet. She just kicked it away and pulled her long woolly black coat closer and tight to her small frame, Japan never had cold winds like this. As she breathed out she watched her little puff of breath turn into a cloud and quickly disappear. The sidewalks were packed with people and streets were horrible with traffic. The music of busy New York City rang continuously in her ears. She couldn't hear herself think.

It has been four months since she left her home and friends, four months since her heart been shattered. She wasn't a little girl anymore but now a mature woman. She had changed her "meatball" hairstyle to just a plain high ponytail but when she was alone she would put it back, the feeling of the real Serena was always with her old hairstyle, the one she yearned to be again. She told herself that she would never cut her but when she is around people she would just wear it up. And instead of the old school uniform, she dreaded to wear, she wore the newest trends and she even started to some make-up.

She had even changed her personality. She was still kind but now cautious, had fun but worked hard at her work and even was getting good grades. She was more responsible than she had ever been in her whole life. If her friends could see her now, they wouldn't even know her not the person she had become.

Serena signed pushing away those thoughts about her friends, she couldn't think about the past but of her future, her future with-out them. She knew the future was what you made it.

But there was one thing that hadn't change about Serena, her heart was still broken. It broke each time she thought about leaving her home, about her friends and other people. Other people........ oh how she missed him so much. At night, when she was alone in her bed, when she couldn't take the pain no more she would break down and cry and wish for his arms to be around her and protect her from her fears. Every time she saw his face in her mind, instead of a piece of her heart breaking, it would die.

With her head hung down with sorrow and thought, she turned the corner to a small up hilled street. The street was bare except for her, it was so quiet, she could hear he own breathing and the soft song of the wind. But as the wind picked up, she felted her fingertips go numb because of the cold. A small wrinkled piece of paper fall from her coat pocket and was carried off by the roaring wind. As she looked up, she saw it float of the gust of cold.

"OH NO! MY PICTURE!", she cried panicking, quickly she chased it. Through the twists and turns of New York City, Serena didn't care if anyone saw her acting so wildly, she just wanted her picture back. Her hair flowed behind her like a golden ray of light to passer byers. At one point she almost caught it but then the wind picked up again and she was left empty handed but not conquered.

As the wind died down 20 minutes later, the picture had settled down in a spot and Serena stopped in her tracks and tried to catch her breath. She looked at her surroundings, the old cemetery on the quietest part of town. As she took small, slow steps towards the picture, she held her breath. But before she could pick it up another gust of wind picked up the picture and placed it in a new spot, the old oak tree in the center of the cemetery. It laid nuzzled among the oak's fallen orange leaves in the crotch of the old oak. She again left her position and walked towards the picture once again.

She reached the picture, she kneeled and picked it up. She, wide eye and silent, with her mouth open just a bit slowly un-folded the paper. A tingling sensation sweep through-out her body, a numbness but not brought on by the cold but of the past. Her eyes fixated on the pair of midnight blue eyes staring back at her, the smile with so much love and face she missed so much. Darien. His name echoed through her mind. She touched the picture with her fingertips like she was trying to feel his velvet skin again. She closed her eyes, remembering his touch, his smell, his kiss. He would always lean down above her lips, looking into her eyes the hold time, and would careful place a kiss upon her lips and then he would hold her body so tight to his. 

She open her eyes again and looked back down at the picture next to the man was a young girl. Her daughter. His daughter. Their daughter. Rini looked so much like her but acted so much like him. Serena missed the little girl sleeping in her bed especially since she hated sleep alone here. She may of complained a lot about Rini but down deep she was her world next Darien. Her face was created from love but now that love gone and she will never born. Serena missed her so much.

Finally a sob escaped her and more came after, salty tears fell down her face in her grief, sorrow and pain. Silently she hugged her picture to her heart as if she was trying to go back to that time, to them. But she knew she could do that.

"Darien........Rini...., Why did this happen", she whispered between her sobs, finally she stopped her tears and wiped them away from her face with her jacket sleeve. Slowly she stood up and removed the leaves stuck to her pants and jacket and watch them fall to the ground amongst the other colors. Like this graveyard she had to make her heart dead to those in the past. She again looked at the picture and let out a little shallow sob. She brought her small hand to her mouth trying to stop herself from crying.

"Ironic, huh? Here I stand in a cemetery, alone, with my heart and soul dead, this is the prefect place for me", she sobbed to the picture. She looked up to the sky, just staring with her tears still flowing . She, now silent, folded her picture up and placed it back into her pocket with-out even looking at it again. She just stood there in wind, her hair gently blowing against her skin and neck, just collecting herself. As she wiped her last tear, and sniffed, she turned and walked away for the cemetery, and continued her journey home. 

As she walked on the cement sidewalk her shoes made tapping noises and when she walked by alleys they cause echoes. Serena looked at the smoggy sky wishing she could see the Japanese blue sky , or the stars again. She shook her head her head, pushing those thoughts away, trying to make herself forget, to stop herself from hurting her heart again.

"Serena!", a faint familiar voice shouted at her. Serena froze, her heart beating faster. That voice, she knew that voice, one of the ones she wished she could hear again. Slowly she turned around to look at the person calling her name, the wind blew her hair in to her eyes as she stared frozen, wide eyes and mouth opened in disbelief.

"Ami.......", she whispered, silence filled the air the air as the blue haired girl ran towards her. As she stood 5 feet a way from her, they both didn't say a word , just staring at each other. Ami's hair blew around her face and her eyes were glitzing with water. Serena stared at her best friend, the fog all around them made this meeting seem like of Serena's many dreams she had but this was not a dream this was real. Serena's tears were flowing faster and faster down her redden cheeks. She sobbed un-controllably now, she wasn't speaking any words just painful cries. She then quickly ran to her friend and into to her a waiting arms. Ami held on to Serena for dear life. 

Serena's body tingled with emotions that she had not felt in a very long time, she could hear Ami crying too, into Serena's shoulder. The two friends didn't say anything, Ami just rubbed Serena's back while Serena broke down and cried more and more and more in to Ami's body. Serena fell to her knees and hugged Ami's stomach.

*At a Café*

  
  


"Oh Serena how much I have missed you! Since you have been gone I have been searching and searching for you. We all were so worried about you", Ami said, the two now sitting in a booth next a window sipping drinks. Serena watch the now falling rain slide down the window before turning back at her friend. The café was dimly lit and the song, _If I was the One_ by _Ruff Endz****_, played softly in the background, there was only 5 other people in the café next to them.

"I am so happy to see you Amy, there were times I wanted to call you but I knew I couldn't. I have missed you so much. How did you find me? I didn't tell anyone I was leaving except for my parents. They told you didn't they?", Serena asked, silently Ami reach in to her bag and pulled out a little blue compact rectangle, the Mercury computer.

"Actually no, the opposite really. They wouldn't tell us no matter how much we pleaded. Then one night two weeks ago, while sitting in my room reading an idea hit me", she started to explain, "If you had the crystal on you the computer would tell me were to locate you and it worked. I didn't tell the scouts were I was going, just on a vacation. I left 2 days ago and arrived yesterday. This morning I left the hotel and found you working and followed you silently until the right moment to show myself." 

Serena was speechless. Ami had found her so easy. She was luck no one else thought of it or someone might of came to get her, maybe Darien. Serena reached down into her pant pocket and pulled out a brooch and open it and the crystal shone so bright. She remember taking it just in case she needed it, but she knew the real reason she took it was because it was part of her old life and next to her picture she wanted to have a little piece to hold on to. This was her true identity. Not the mask she wears everyday.

"Serena...... I saw and heard you at the cemetery. I know you miss him", Ami blurted out, "Serena you need to know what happen that night, we all know that is way you left. Darien found the book".

Serena just sat there staring at her. Her eyes widen and then words escaped her, 

"I don't care, I don't want to know Ami." Serena looked back out the window and touch the cold glass and the finger followed a drop on the glass. 

"Have you ever seen you dreams float away from your eyes like a gust of wind? Hear your heart break like thunder booming in your ears or watch your life and love fall like rain, fast and unstoppable with the force that just slams down? Have you? Have you ever wish you could wish you could go to sleep and never wake? I have....... but I have shut that door in my life Amy never to open it again, so no don't tell me anything just let me remember the good things", Serena bravely told Amy. Amy just looked at her with eyes of sorrow for all the pain she had to go and what she is going to have to deal with later.

"But Serena...", Amy started to say but Serena hand stopped her lips. All Serena did was shake her head. She then slowly pulled back her hand and placed in Amy's and smiled.

"Amy, tell me about Home... about the others please", Serena asked softly to her. Amy smiled back at her. The rest of the night the two old friends talked about the past, the fight and the fun. Amy would tell Serena about have everyone was. Mina was star volleyball player at her school, Lita got a job cooking as head chef at a restaurant and Raye was becoming more and more like a priestess everyday. She also told her about the her being the top student in their old school. Serena sat there soaking up all the little tidbits of information that she could. 

Serena told Amy about her schooling and her good grades, her job and about Chris. She explain that Chris was her best friend but she could never start a relationship with him because he was to much like a big brother. He was there for her for everything.

After a couple of hours, around midnight you could hear to teenage girls giggling and laughing down a quiet street. The were linked arm and arm, talking about all the good times they had.

"Well..hehe..is my...hehe.. Hotel", Amy giggled wiping a tear from laughing so hard from her eye. She smile and hugged Serena. Amy gave Serena her phone number to the hotel room and told her she was not leaving for another day or so. Serena said that she will calling to do something with her. As they hugged one more time, Ami started to walk to the glass doors and Serena down the street when Serena stopped and turned around and shouted.

"Amy when you go home you are not going to tell anyone I am here right?"

Ami waved to Serena and nodded her head. Serena waved back and continued home. The whole walk home all she could think about was all those good times she miss. She was so happy that Amy was here. The night was cold so she decided she would jog the rest of the way home. The house that Serena was staying at was made of brick and the couple she was staying with was Mr. And Mrs. Brownstone. The couple were so nice to her. But she still missed her parents. Serena called them every other weekend after she knew Rini went to bed. Her best friend here and neighbor, Brad was always over helping with homework or hanging out. Brad knew everything about Serena..... well almost everything. He didn't know that she was SailorMoon or about Darien or Rini either. Those things she kept private.

When she reached home, she took out her house key and un-locked the door and let her self in. She had called earlier to tell them she was going to late getting home cause an old friend had come to visit her. So no one was wake when she got home. She quietly removed her shoes and jacket and tipped toed up the stairs to her room. Serena's room was huge and was paint blue, her bed was black iron and had a navy blue comforter and canopy. This is the Brownstone's guest room but now it was hers. Serena's bedroom even had her own bathroom and shower.

"A shower is what I need right now", she said as she leaned up against the door of her room. As she walked to the bath she remove her clothes and put on a housecoat. She took out her ponytail and watch it fall to her ankles. As she look into the large mirror in the bathroom and quickly put her hair back in to her meatball style and smiled. 

Herself. Her old self. How good it felt to see that again. But then she took them out and turned on the warm water for the shower. As she stepped in she felt the warm water steam down her back and legs. How relaxing after a emotional day. Serena just stood there letting the water massage her muscles. Splashing water on her face, she let the make-up running off. Serena love have these showers. 

When her shower was finish she stepped out and dries herself off and got ready of bed. She brushed her hair and decided to let it air dry. She put on a white tank top and large pajama pants and crawled in to bed. 

She had been in about 2 hours when she opened her eyes and sighed. Her bed was so comfortable but no matter how comfortable for some reason she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turn for another hour. 3:30 am her clock read. Serena's problem was she couldn't stop thinking about home and everyone there. She tried to stop thinking about Darien but she couldn't. Serena sat up in bed and ran her fingers through her hair and then crawled out of bed over to her pants hanging over her desk chair. She pulled out a piece of paper and walked over to her dresser and looked in the mirror while grabbing the phone.

"Please be awake", she spoke to herself as she listened to the ringing. She held her breathe. Then there was click and groggy hello. She exhaled and her heart beat faster.

"Amy, I am sorry to wake you but this can't wait until tomorrow...... I want to know what happen that night", Serena said quickly, "And another thing Amy, I want to go home".

  
  


************************************************************************************

To be continued!

  
  



End file.
